The Remembering Sunday Contest
by theeq
Summary: All Time Low is holding a competition for this years Warped Tour, who will win and join All Time Low on the road?
1. Introduction

I'm Emma and I'm 21, my hair is almost platinum blonde and wavy, I'm about 5'4 and my eyes are ice blue.  
Sara is my best friend and she's also 21, she dyes her hair red (not like a ginger of course) and is straight by itself,  
she's around 5'2 and her eyes are brown/greenish. We live in an apartment in Brooklyn, NY. We moved there from Sweden.  
We both workout at least 4 days a week so we're really of us are huge fans of All Time Low and we've already  
booked our tickets for this year's Warped Tour. Goddamn it, the lineup is freaking amazing. It's the beginning of April.


	2. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV.**

I was checking myself out in the mirror and putting some finish makeup on, I looked like a zombie. Last night's sleepover wasn't that good. It's Monday morning and I was already late for work.

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA!" – Sara screamed from the kitchen.

I walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen; Sara's eyes were hysterical and excited.

"Geez you don't need to scream, I was in the bedroom. What's up?"

"All Time Low is holding a freaking contest for Warped, and you're going to win it!" She wasn't really talking, or well yes talking but in a fast pace and almost screaming.

"Wait what? What contest?" I felt like I'd missed something for days.

"Look! They just released it on every social networking site!" She showed me their Facebook page.

It was a long post from the guys personally about Warped but it was only for girls.

"Hi guys! We want you to come along with us on Warped Tour this year, and by that we want YOU to be the girl along with your friend to join us. Together you'll work with us and the winning girl is going to sing Remembering Sunday and a new song that we're going to release just before Warped Tour with Alex.  
To enter the competition all you need to do is to make a video where you sing the girl part in Remembering Sunday and in the end talk about yourself a little and have your friend with you so we get introduced to her/him as well."

My heart was beating, and I couldn't believe what I just read. And I zooned out for a while.

"Why am I going to win this? You know I can't sing Sara!" This wasn't true, I've been singing since I was a little kid and I had a band back in Sweden and we toured around Europe and in UK a couple of times. Unfortunately I stopped singing after breaking up with the drummer of the band, Marcus. Shortly after the break-up Sara and me moved to Brooklyn.

"Yes you can, you know what sort of opportunity this is! To be with Zaaaaaack and the band" She knows exactly how to make me want something, especially when it comes to All Time Low. I've had a crush on Zack for years.

"Okay, sure I'll do it, but you need to help me with the guitar…"

"YES!" She hugged me tightly and whispered; "Get to work now bitch, I love you".

**Later that day**

"Ready girl?" Sara asked and smiled.

"Yup!" Popping on the P and smiled back, but I was nervous, the last time I sang was before Marcus broke up with me. I always listened to Remembering Sunday after the break-up.

I saw the red light blink, knowing it was recording and Sara played the guitar.

_I'm not coming back_

_I've done something so terrible _

_I'm terrified to speak _

_But you'd expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind _

_Keeping an eye on the world, _

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head._

Then she paused the recording so we could tell All Time Low a little about ourselves. When we finally we were done I breathed out heavily.

"Shit, I messed up right?" I asked Sara.

"No not at all, it was perfect!"

"We need to upload it to YouTube and send it to the guys, like now!"

"I knew you'd be excited sooner or later!"

Time flied and we finally sent it to All Time Low. Now I just got even more nervous.

**Alex POV.**

I sat on the sofa in my house that I shared with Rian with my MacBook next to me, maybe I should go through some video answers on YouTube. For the contest of course.

I opened my MacBook, and I refreshed the page and we had around 5000 answers after three days. I scrolled through some of the answers and just randomly picked one. Clicked play. It was a cute brunette that seemed to be perfect, nice smile and everything. But then she started to sing; I've never heard anything worse. Geez. Maybe it was a bad idea to have this contest, I feel sorry for Matt who need to check through every single video. I scrolled up again and saw a blonde girl sitting next to a redhead, I didn't know if I should listen to it, I mean I don't want to hear anything worse.

Rian sat down next to me.

"What's up? You look weird."

"Nah, nothing, just listened to one of the contestants and well it was a really cute girl but I've never heard anyone sing like her. My ears are seriously bleeding from her voice. Then I saw this video but I don't know if I should give them a chance."

"Give it a shot, maybe they're our winners?"

I pressed play.

The guitar sounded great, it was the redhead who played.

"At least the redhead can play the guitar" Rian said.

That's when the blonde girl started to sing. It was like her voice repaired the damage from the brunette's voice. This girl was incredible, she was fit, her smile created butterflies in my stomach. I zooned out. This was the first girl that ever made me feel that way after Lisa. I haven't even met her! Rian was babbling, but I didn't listen.

"Earth to Alex, is there someone in there?" Rian said poking me.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you like her? I thought she was amazing! And the redhead was a great guitarist."

"Yeah, she's perfect" I said and zooned out again.

I noticed that Rian called someone but I pressed play again. I needed to hear her voice again.

"Dude I called Matt and told him about these girls and he would check it out." Rian said.

"Ri, I think that's our girl. She has the perfect voice that'll match my voice perfectly."

"Are you sure?" Rian asked just to make sure that I knew what it would mean for these girls and so on.

"Yes, I need to call Jack. Can you call Zack? We need a band meeting, and we need to check if they have found someone else."

"I'm on it!"

I hated to call Jack because he had some annoying weird singing girl while the phone rang, and he never answered after the first one either.

_Three is the magic number, this is a magic number. Three is the magic number._

God I hated this song/jingle. Hearing it every single time you're calling your best friend, which is pretty much a few times a day.

"WZUP DUUUUUDE?"

"Finally Jack, took you long enough!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side today, call me when you wake up on the right side, bitch." Jack said he was getting pissed.

"Shut it, seriously get here now. Band meeting in an hour, get your lazy ass here before that. And don't forget that I love you."

"Okay, dad. Love you too." We always said that we loved each other to assure we're not mad.

"Rian! Jack is coming here soon."

No answer, well then he's in the shower or something. What should I do now?

Checked my phone, it was 1:45 PM, damn it, only 30 minutes or so to kill before Zack gets here. He's always here before everyone else almost. I looked at the computer screen- Rian had paused where both girls smiled at each other.

I decided to change clothes when I reminded myself that I was standing there without a shirt and dirty shorts. At least I could have a shirt on and clean shorts.

I went upstairs and Rian got out of the bathroom.

Right when I had put on a fresh tee the bell rang and someone walked in.

"Anyone home?" Zack called.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!" Rian answered.

I fixed my hair a little before walking down to Zack.

"Hey dude!" I said when I walked down to the kitchen where Zack was already looking in the fridge for food. Seriously he's always hungry.

"Hey, hope you don't mind" Showing me that he took an apple.

"You know it's okay, unless you're eating everything up haha!"

Without ringing the bell or knocking, Jack stormed in and jumped on my back. Hyperactive as always!

"And how many Red Bull's have you had if I may ask?" Rian said while walking down.

"One…" Jack answered and jumped down and continued with "…Anyway what's up dude?"

Rian picked up my MacBook and pushed play on YouTube and let them listen to the blonde girl's voice.

A couple of minutes later Zack looked at me and nodded. A little later Jack did the same thing. Everyone in the band wanted them.

"Emma & Sara, these girls are the new All Time Low girls." Zack said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV.**

I sat by my computer and updated Facebook, nothing happened there of course.

Then it plopped up on my screen that I had an email. It was almost midnight, who the hell wanted to talk to me right now? I clicked on it and there it was.

From: Matthew Flyzik.  
Subject: Congratulations Emma!

"HOLY SHIT!" Was all could I say, all the fans of All Time Low know that Matt is All Time Low's tour manager.

"Is there something wrong Emma?" Sara asked from the other side of the door.

"Get your ass in here and look at this with me!"

She opened the door carefully. "Haha what, do you want to watch porn or what?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Look at the sender! And the subject…"

After five minutes she looked up at me not saying a word. Like the calm before the storm!

"Are you seriously fucking kidding me? YOU FUCKING WON THE COMPETITION!"

"Yup" I said and smiled. I thought I was dreaming.

In the email Matt mentioned his number and that in a month we were going to meet All Time Low in the studio in Los Angeles to record the new song. I got the lyrics for the song and everything so I knew the lyrics until then.

The email also included two flight tickets to LAX from JFK and no return tickets because we have to practice a lot before the tour and it would be expensive to travel back and forth. We'd spend more than whole Warped Tour with them. Also I would be the girl who would be on their new single.

"Sara? Am I dreaming?"

"Don't think so, we're their new girls."

**A month later**

We've checked in and are walking around to see if there's anything we can use while we're there. I mean in less than 8 hours we're with All Time Low, it's insane.

Speakers: "Flight 326, please go to gate 31. Boarding starts in 20 minutes."

Sara grabbed my arm and squeezed it, she's afraid of flying for so many hours.

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine, listen to Simple Plan during the flight. I know Pierre's voice will immediately calm you down."

"You're right, I'm nervous though."

"We have seats next to each other, no worries babe. I'll be there the whole time. Are you sure you don't want a sleeping pill?"

"Fine, I need to sleep on the plane or otherwise I'll freak out and ruin the trip."

"Yup, here you go." I said while giving her the pill.

We boarded the plane and that's when I started to realize that I'm going to live another life the whole summer and everything will change. I'm going to be on All Time Low's new record. I'm one of their new girls together with Sara.

The engines started up, and Sara was already asleep, snoring of course. I put my headphones on, and pushed shuffle. In My Head (Jason Derulo) with Mayday Parade started. I love the beginning when they say: "Mayday Parade" instead of "Jason Derulo".

During the song I fell asleep, and dreamed sweet dreams about the upcoming adventure.

**Alex POV.**

**A couple of hours later**

"You're going to pick them up at 4:30 PM, and don't you dare to be late. We don't want to loose these girls okay?" Matt said to me.

"No problem, bro. I was the one to discover her. I'm going with Zack, you know that he's always there 20 minutes earlier than said."

"You're going to stand with a sign where they come out after the flight, got it?"

"Yes" I said shortly after calling Zack to see where he was.

"Hey man!" Zack answered pretty much directly.

"Hey, where are you? We need to leave soon, it's already 3:15 and we're going to be there at…"

"4:30 I know, I'm there in five."

"Oh yeah, bye." I said and hung up. He's always right in time.

Shortly after the conversation a car pulled up on the driveway. He drives a Jeep that Matt rented for our visit here in LA.

"Bye Matt, see you later right?" I asked

"I'll be back tonight, the crew have a meeting soon. But we're coming around dinnertime. Take care of the girls, and don't let Jack scare them later. Okay?"

"Yeah, see you later!"

I walked out and Zack stood outside waiting.

"Sup dude? Here's the papers with all info about their arrival."

"Ah, let's go!"

I got in the car and I could feel the butterflies coming. I mean we're going to spend the whole summer with these girls.

"Dude, you okay?" I must've zooned out.

"Oh, what? I zooned out again."

"No worries, you okay man?"

"Yeah, little nervous about this. I mean we're going to spend all summer with these girls and I mean… what if they're hysterical fan girls?"

"They're 21, I don't think they're the sort of freaked out girls that we're used to. They seemed mature when they talked about themselves and Matt said that Emma is a really nice girl to chat with." Zack said sounding so sure as usual. He always knows what to say, no matter what situation we're in. Okay maybe not when we're drunk.

As we were driving to the airport I zooned out again watching everything pass by. Ghost On The Dance Floor – Blink-182 was on the radio.

_It's like the universe has left me_

_Without a place to go_

_Without a hint of light _

_To watch the movement glow_

_When our song was slowly starting _

_Your memory felt so real _

_At first against my will _

_But God invented chills _

It made me think of Daniel's funeral, I didn't realize I cried softly, I didn't even realized that we were at the airport's parking lot.

"You thought of Daniel right?" Zack said carefully.

"Yeah, I never thought of that song's lyrics. It made me think of the whole thing with the funeral."

"If you're okay, we actually have two cute girls to pick up."

"Haha yes!" I grinned, what he said made me think of Emma and it instantly made me feel better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Emmas POV.**

When we were about to land the butterflies attacked my stomach, I knew that someone from the crew or All Time Low themselves were waiting for us. Incredible.

You know the feeling when the plane hits the ground? That's when Sara woke up, her facial expression, classical! Haha!

"Emma… I'm nervous." Sara said quietly as we walked through the hallway towards the luggage.

"Well me too… But it's gonna be alright, no worries. Look who's there!" I said and pointed at a well-built guy around the twenties. Guess who? Zack of course!

"Oh shit, oh shit" Sara whispered as she grabbed my arm.

"Hey girls, Emma and Sara right?" Zack said with a huge smile and hugged us both. I must admit I fangirled so much inside.

"Yes! I'm Emma!" I said when he pulled away and I grinned at Sara.

"And you're Sara then, Alex will be here in a second." He said to Sara as he started to walk towards the exit when we got our luggage.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies room." I excused myself and walked to the toilets.

When I washed my hands I noticed that the guy next to me cried, I looked at the mirror and saw that it was Alex.

"Alex Gaskarth?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah that's me? Do you want an autograph or something?" He said still looking down in the sink.

"No." I said shortly and walked away. Geez, famous and bitchy… What a great summer.

He looked up since I walked away, and I could hear him turn around.

"Shit sorry! I didn't notice that it was you! You're Emma, my new girl."

I turned around and grinned.

"No shit dude, please tell me that you're nicer to your fans than you were to me two seconds ago?" I said a little bitchy.

"Sorry, bad day. I'll tell you sooner or later why I have my downs like today. But I'm glad you're here. Safe trip?"

"Yup" I said and popped on the p. Such an awkward moment and silence as we walked out to Zack and Sara, they looked like they had a good time.

"Oh look who decided to appear." Zack said teasingly to Sara. She gave him a grin and winked me. Oh great so now she has a crush on my guy? Yay just had a freaking awesome time with Alex in the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're cool because we're late together." Alex answered sarcastically.

I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Let's go before Flyzik thinks we've kidnapped you two!" Zack said.

The car ride seemed to take forever, The Left Side of Everywhere with Sleeping With Sirens played on the radio. It described the situation perfectly.

_Now that we have the world in front of us, _

_We're never turning back. _

_How could we ever not believe?_

_Now that I have the world in front of me, _

_I'm never turning back. _

_How could I ever let this go?_

I smiled and looked at all the fancy houses we passed.

Alex broke my zooning, poking me.

"We're there in five!"

"Oh, we're living in this area before Warped? Awesome!" Sara burst out.

"Yeah, we live in a huge house with 7 bedrooms, and our crew lives next door." Zack said.

We drove up on the driveway, the house was enormous, I couldn't wait to get inside and meet the others.

I took my bags even though Alex asked if I'd like him to carry them for me. He's such a sweetheart.

I looked at him, messy hair, brown deep eyes, and his smile melted my heart. Shit was I falling for the guy I just met? I can't open my heart up and let him stomp on it. Everyone knows his reputation.

"Emma, you okay?" Sara asked, I know I zoon out a lot but there's so much to think about. I mean it's sort of surreal to be here right now.

"Yes! I'm just excited in my own way you know!" I said winking.

Alex walked in before us.

"Jaaaack! Look who's here?" He screamed to excite Jack, since Jack came running out jumping around and hugging us.

"Hey girls, I guess you know that I'm Jack, I'm hyper about this! And you're Emma… Alex new girl…" He made a dramatic pause winking me.

He smells good and I know that Sara is dying inside, she have a crush on Jack.

As we looked around in the house I decided to get the largest bedroom, it was next to the bathroom and not taken, perfect. At least I would be able to do whatever I needed. I must've fallen asleep on the bed. Exhausted from the trip, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

As the door opened I realized it was Zack, shirtless. Yum.

"Hi, are you okay? You disappeared earlier."

"I'm fine, I was exhausted so I fell asleep. Really comfy bed haha! What's up?"

"We're leaving in an hour, it's almost 8 PM and Flyzik called and wanted us to meet up at a restaurant to get together and discuss the upcoming weeks and months. So get ready and refresh, you look like you need a shower." Zack said, grinning.

"Sure, I'll be ready in half an hour." I said quickly as he disappeared so I could get ready.

The bathroom was quite big. The walls were white with some turquoise "waves", and the rest of the room was covered up with white and turquoise tiles. It felt like home. I undressed myself as I let the water pour and get to a decent temperature. I showered quickly; I knew that the others were waiting.

15 minutes later I was ready, putting on a loose tank top and my tight black jeans, a grey hoodie and my black high heels and I was ready to go. The first official band/crew meeting.


End file.
